The Stick Tribes
'''Stick tribes '''are groups made by ancient stickmen long ago in Slusher. These tribes continue to struggle in the modern era, keeping their traditions and beliefs intact. History Four siblings from a royal family decided to build their own kingdoms after the king died. One, the first Steel Tribe leader/king, orchestrated a war to kill his other siblings. The other three, who has their own kingdoms, formed temporary alliance to overthrow the Steel leader from his throne. After the attack, he vanished out of nowhere, leaving no trail behind. The three siblings soon broke the alliance and maintain peace and order on each of their specific tribes. Fifty years passed, the last surviving sibling, the Phoenix leader, was ambushed by the Steel assassins. One of the attackers revealed that their leader survived the onslaught and took refuge on the Icy Mountains, building his new kingdom. The Phoenix kingdom was brought down to anarchy after its leader killed and went into to three separate fragments/countries. The other two tribes, the Golden Sun Tribe and Jade Tribe, built new their respective indestructible walls to prevent wars from the other tribes, specifically, the Steel Tribe who have become stronger and almost conquer its whole country. After a century past by (by that, the Slusher is in year 1600), three leaders from the tribes are called by the new Phoenix leader who have united his previously fallen nation successfully. The reason why the other three leaders called its because the Phoenix leader is handling a tournament where each clan would represent their strongest warriors or groups. These groups would fight for their tribes and whoever wins the tournament gets more energy and highly-priced resources to save their tribes from extinction. Only the energy and resources are coming from three tribes and give them to the victor. Since the other three tribes were conquering other countries for the past centuries, they agreed, thus, beginning of the very first tribe tournament. To be added. Tribe Tournaments Tribe Tournaments are being held yearly to prove that the four tribes can survive the extinction despite of having lack of resources. Every ten years, a special tournament was being held whereas a tribe should kill a rare monster and bring its head back to host's land, a signal that their tribe is the victor. Many died on every tournament, convincing a normal citizen that it is a death game. Warriors and elite groups only joined the death game and prove their true strength and survive harsh environments. The tournament takes place on a far away land where representatives (or groups) are separated from each other at least 10,000 meters away from each other. Here, a bloodshed happens on every center of the arena where most supplies are left for them to steal. The Phoenix and Steel tribes have alternate wins yearly while the other two tribes always breaks the unbreakable chain of the two big tribes every 7-10 years. The Tournaments, however, were cancelled after the tribes entered a new age... the modern era. Tribes Phoenix Tribe This tribe held fire element and other fire-related elements. They can live in high temperature and almost invulnerable to lava. Their main weakness are ice and water, elements which the Steel Tribe have. Golden Sun Tribe This tribe can manipulate all kinds of energy. They live in rich cities for centuries and even built the golden wall across their borders. They are usually describe as fast and powerful by the other tribes. Healers are also popular on this tribe. Jade Tribe Out of the four tribes, Jade Tribe is the most peaceful one yet the bravest warriors. They can manipulate plant growth and make it a weapon or defense from their opponents. They also use music to confuse their enemies or prey and take the chance to either stun or kill them. Also, it is the tribe who created dark magic to destroy their enemies that crosses their borders. Steel Tribe The ruthless tribe existed because of the tribe's harsh condition on the Icy Mountains. They also developed of liking of killing and beheading their enemies. They also learn how to convert ice into water by using the basic alchemy. The main elements that the tribe has were water and ice. They are weakest to fire. The Fan of Wiki's Trivia * This was made up after making the Phoenix Siblings' art/portrait :3 * The series is generally inspired by the anime Akatsuki No Yona (roughly translated "Yona of the Dawn") and Brave (2012) movie. * The tournament was inspired by Hunger Games, Sword Art Online II's The Phantom Bullet Arc, and Yu Yu Hakusho's Dark Tournament Saga. * Like the rest of the other other shows, each color of the tribe represents their powers (and the unusual hybrids) * Each tribe represents some of my favorite colors (and there will be other misc colors of course :D) * Only the Phoenix tribe is affiliated with Dimensional Outcasts while Golden and Jade tribes became neutral to TBF. And, of course, Steel was pretty much a hostile to every group. * 30% of the Dark Side and 40%-60% of Dimensional Outcasts came from the tribes. (Though the leaders are not included neither of the tribes). * Each tribe are ruled by royal family. The best example are the Phoenix Siblings who've taken responsibility of their tribe in their teen years. Category:The Fan of Wiki/Stuff Category:The Stick Tribes Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:The Fan of Wiki's Groups Category:The Element Tribes Series Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Characters Category:Fanon